Quid Pro Quo Tracer
by lighteningspear
Summary: Lena goes out to a Halloween party where she unexpectedly meets a familiar face. Widowtracer. AU. Contains bondage themes, smut and TS. Consider yourself warned.


**Quid Pro Quo Tracer**

 _I own nothing. Warning: AU Overwatch. Characters TS and sometimes ooc._

 _Lena goes out to a Halloween party where she unexpectedly meets a familiar face._

Lena perched herself on the edge of her bed, her chin resting on her knees. She was watching a v/h/s of a very old cartoon where a wolf was trying to seduce a very busty stage performer. Normally the grainy animations made her laugh her heart out. Today, however, they just made her hug her knees even tighter to her chest. Try as he might, suave as he was, the wolf never got the girl. She groaned, trying to bury her face into her knees. A soft tapping started coming from her door. She mumbled something incoherent. The tapping turned into knocking. It grew louder and faster until it sounded like the hinges were going to break off. "OI! I'M DECENT!" She finally shouted.

A soft chuckle rang out with the quiet creaking of the door opening. "I wouldn't go quite that far. How are you, Lena?" Winston poked his head into the door. Lena's roommate and best friend, Winston had the intimidating body of a lazy bodybuilder but his true self was as soft as his eyes. He adjusted his glasses before crossing the threshold and sitting down next to her. The bed creaked under his weight causing Lena's body fall on him, still locked in her fetal position. A moment of silence was broken when she started to giggle. She released her hold on herself before gravity send her tumbling to the floor. The young woman got up on shaky legs. She realized that she must have been in that position for longer than she realized. She sat back down on the bed.

"I've…been better."

"Good, good. Certainly not at your worst?"

Lena's eyes glazed over for a moment. She thought of the day she turned eighteen and was promptly thrown out of the house. The day she was reject from flight school. When her first love dumped her by text message. High school. She shivered as life came back into her eyes. "No…I guess not, old chum."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because we're going out." Winston suddenly stood up, causing Lena to bounce with the recoil off her mattress. He walked over to her closet and threw the door open. Before she knew what was happening, he was sorting through her clothes like a bull in a china shop.

"Wait a tick." She finally recovered, rushing to his side to try and push him away. "We're supposed to stay in and watch movies. And I've got knickers in there ya know."

"Yes I do. In fact, your 'secret stash' is exactly what I'm looking for."

Lena turned bright red in an instant. "I don't know what you're going on about! Now get outta there." She started using her whole body to try and move Winston but she would have had better luck moving a boulder.

"Ah here it is!" Winston cried out triumphantly. Whether it's a place under the mattress for magazines, or a box of sex toys labeled 'tax returns,' everyone has some kind of "sex drawer." For Lena, it was the deepest part of her closet. Hanging past the dresses she never wore and a few spare curtains was her collection of skimpy lingerie and bondage gear. The grad student fought against the dusting of pink across his cheeks while he looked for the item he knew would be in there. He pulled it off its hanger and threw it in the younger girl's freckled face. "A colleague of mine in the medical program has invited me to a spirited get together. She insisted that I bring along company and that we should be dressed in costume."

"Why's that my problem?" Lena wined. She wasn't going to ask how her roommate knew where to find her stash. He was already aware of some of her unique hobbies. Lena loved being tied up. As much as she enjoyed being a strong, independent woman, there was always a part of her that enjoyed being a damsel in distress. In most of her self-bondage fantasies she was never even rescued by a white knight. The danger of being captured and used by a femme fatale was what _really_ got her going. Her bearded friend had unfortunately caught her during one of her episodes when the keys landed outside her reach. Instead of taking it as an invitation, he immediately covered her and released her from her restraints. It took a whole pot of tea to explain the situation, but Winston still accepted her as who she was. He even went as far as to volunteer to be her safety release if anything had gone wrong again. He was a noble man and the best friend that Lena had ever had. That still did not get him off the hook for his crime. The only thing that she considered worse than combing through her 'collection' was forcing her to socialize.

"Because _I_ have to make an appearance and _you_ haven't left the house in over a week except to go to work and back. You need some fresh air. To socialize with someone who isn't playing Call of Duty online. We've been living on your convenience store's ramen and takeout orders for too long now."

"You could go shopping sometime." She pouted, hoping to get out of her responsibilities for a little while longer. "I've been through a traumatic experience."

"I spend fourteen hours a day either working on my studies, my experiments or teaching classes to undergrads. And I trust you with money to buy us somewhat healthy foods." He ticked off each point on a large finger as he went. "And lastly, you had one. Bad. Date."

Lena brought the material to her face before spiraling around and landing on her bed. She was hoping to burrow herself inside one of her favorite possessions and somehow disappear from her friend's justified annoyance. "You don't understand." Winston rolled his eyes and began miming her words. "She was the most elegant creature I've ever met. Her eyes. Her walk. That. Ass. Ugh, what was I thinking asking her out?"

"That you wanted a relationship and she might be a suitable partner?" Winston strode out of the room. Lena looked up from her bed to see him return with a hand truck. "Now are you going to put that on willingly or do I have to persuade you?" Lena simply groaned while letting her head fall back on her bed. She stared up at her bedroom ceiling. It had been painted to look like a clear blue sky. She may have had her dreams crushed once, but the exhilaration she felt from flying through the skies would probably never leave her.

They rang a doorbell nearly half an hour later. A blond nun answered the door immediately. The music that had been dampened by the walls came streaming out into the otherwise quiet street. "Winston! Come in, it's freezing out there!" She screamed over the music. Lena wanted to run on the spot. The dull chatter of people holding individual conversations over the pounding bass was enough to make her anxiety skyrocket. Everyone was already in their small social circles telling in-jokes and intimate stories. Lena knew she would just do what she did at every party she was forced to go to: free roam around in a large circle from herd to herd until she could make a quiet break for the front door. At least that was her usual strategy, except Winston had forced her to dress as Hannibal Lecter during prison transport. She wore a baggy pair of jeans, a muzzle from her small gag collection that was close enough to the movie prop and her normally comfy straitjacket that was _literally_ strapped to the handcart. Her companion had wrapped a coat around her before wheeling her the six blocks from their apartment to their host's house. They were guided into a small deserted corner of the living room. While Winston handed over their coats, Lena couldn't help but notice that their host's long collar did everything except chastely hide her large chest. "My name is Angela Zeigler and I go to the same University as Winston."

"Angela is quite brilliant. The hospital she acts as intern at has already offered to hire her."

"Oh, stop it. You're embarrassing me. Is this the girl you are living with? How long have you two been together?" Angela had a small gleam in her eye as she spoke.

"My apologies for being so rude." Winston smiled awkwardly. "This is my roommate Lena Oxton. We are close friends but not lovers."

Angela pouted a little but still managed to look radiant. She leaned in close to Lena's face. "Your costume is adorable. Are you shy?"

Lena could only thank whatever deity was in the void that her mask covered most of her blush. She was at a loss for words until she said the only thing she could think of. "I'll eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti. FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf!"

"Oh, isn't that…precious?" She turned back to Winston. "Where is your costume, dear?" He shrugged at the lab coat over a casual outfit. She grabbed onto his arm and started leading him away. "That's your normal school outfit, silly."

"I'm Hank McCoy from X-men, before his powers."

"You adorable dork. Come, come, Dr. Hawk has been asking about you."

Lena struggled for a moment. Normally, the feeling of being tied up would make her heart race with excitement, this time it was with heart-stopping anxiety. She let out a small squeak which Winston's razor sharp hearing picked up in an instant. "Lena? Can I get you a drink?"

She wanted to start screaming. She didn't want to be here. She would've rather been tied up and dumped at home. She hated the lingering smell of cheap beer, sweat in the tightly packed rooms and had the growing urge to tell this conceited bitch where to stick it. She took a breath. Now was not the time for a tantrum. Not in a room full of strangers. "Sounds great, Love." He assured her that he would be back in a few minutes while the faux nun pulled him deeper into the sea of mindless sheeple. Lena's fake smile vanished the moment he disappeared. While the bound girl took a moment to call herself an idiot for putting on a fake smile on under a mask, she scarcely noticed a petite figure strolling up beside her. A quiet, almost refined sipping sound brought her attention to the person just inside her peripheral vision. She was dressed all in red, a female Alucard, except she decided not to wear the hat, switched the dress pants for a leather skirt with two long cuts down the front of her thighs and black boots that went past her knees. She stood as still as a statue, watching Lena attempt to shake herself into a fetal position. A brief flash of hope made her think the other woman wouldn't recognize her. Lena bit into her quivering lip before lowering her voice. "Some party, eh?"

Another short drink from the red cup in her hand. "Why are you speaking like that? I thought you were British, or do you just change up the accent to pick up girls?" Lena let out a high pitched squeak. Amelie kept her steely gaze on Lena as she squirmed awkwardly in her straitjacket. "Having trouble?"

"N-no." Lena stuttered. "Just a bit stuck here, Love."

"Perfect." Lena looked up into the taller woman's eyes and found her smiling deviously. She finished her drink before crushing the cup and throwing it on the floor. She twitched as the plastic clattered against the carpet, finally noticing the slight flush on Amelie's cheeks and small lines of sweat running down her neck onto her white dress shirt. This was obviously not her first drink. Lena was suddenly very afraid. "I would like to have a few words with you…privately." She disappeared from Lena's sight and she felt her weight falling backwards as she was wheeled into the crowds. Lena knew that she was small, only 5'4" but it wasn't fair that everyone could just move her around like this. She may not have had much fat, besides small curves on her ass, but she should have had enough muscle to make it somewhat difficult. She attempted to face-palm herself when she realized that Amelie was older, taller, and in _much_ better physical condition then she was. Her round breasts and shapely ass may have given others the wrong indication about her physical status, but the decades of dancing had left her in peak physical condition. As they swerved through the crowds, Lena remembered the how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

 _It was last week when Lena was leaning against the countertop at the 24 hour convenience store she worked at. She was the only one there at eleven o'clock that night. It was rare for crowds to show up during the late hours on a Tuesday. She had somehow been conned by her boss into working a double after Sombra called off. She flipped through the same magazine for the twelfth time hoping chaos theory would provide her with an interesting article she missed. Two electronic chimes chirped as a customer walked in. A shadow appeared over her reading light. She presumed it would be another drunk looking for jerky…and something sweet to go. "Excuse me?" Lena looked up in shock at the suave voice that turned out to be an elegant woman wearing tight sweats and holding a sports bag over her shoulder. "Where are the bandages?"_

 _Lena couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen the woman before, passing back and forth in front of the shop. She usually wore the highest fashion of the season, drinking from a water bottle with that same bag slung over her shoulder. She had never once entered the store or even batted an eye towards it from behind her sunglasses. The young clerk had never imagined such sharp eyes were hiding behind those reflective lenses. Of course Lena had taken every opportunity to study the beautiful woman, sometimes offering to go out and sweep the sidewalk when she usually made her pilgrimage in front of the dump full of artificial sweets and cigarettes. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined that such a perfect creature would set foot in this cheap rat nest. Lena felt dirty just looking at her. The other woman cleared her throat. Lena immediately shook her head before pointing down the third aisle. "Thank you." She had a slight limp. Lena caught sight of a little blood smearing her white socks as she strode away._

 _She practically jumped over the counter before she realized what she was doing. "Are you alright? My God, you're bleeding, Love."_

 _"It is nothing." She casually looked at the small selection of sports tape and wraps._

 _"It's never nothing." Lena insisted. I had some time…training…medical training when I was studying to be a pilot. Can I have a wee peek at it?" The slightly older woman shrugged and sat down on the bottom shelf. Lena gingerly removed her sneakers and socks. She was so high in the moment that the danger of touching a stranger's blood had completely vanished from her mind. Examining the stranger's feet, she found them covered in callouses and broken blisters. "What happened her?" The shorter girl immediately grabbed supplies and started treating the wounds._

 _"My shoes broke half way through tonight's performance but, alas, the show must go on. I am a dancer at the ballet school down the street. This is nothing. But I thank you for your help, Cherie. My name is Amelie." She winced lightly as Lena sanitized the bottoms of her feet. "I never knew you flew planes, Lena."_

 _"Oh, well it was my dream to be in the Royal Air force since I was a kid –wait how did you know my name?" Lena squealed. Amelie simply pointed to her nametag. "Oh, right. Sorry. It's a long story. You wouldn't wanna hear me blather on about all that."_

 _"But I would. You rarely meet clerks with such an interesting past." She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it before putting her socks back on. "Call me, we can have dinner and you can tell me all about your boring life flying planes."_

 _Lena's mind went completely blank. The taller woman had to actually force her hand closed with the slip of paper inside. She reached for her purse but Lena held up a shaky hand. "On the house there, Love. It was reward enough to get to help such a magnificent creature." She slapped her hand over her mouth._

 _"Merci." Her eyelashes fluttered. "Then the first round will be on me. Adieu, Cherie."_

 _Lena felt like it was all a dream. She actually had to pinch herself to prove that she was awake. The next day she nervously dialed the digits into her cell phone, expecting the whole thing to be a prank. Not in a hundred years did she expect the dancer to answer, especially not with, could it be, anticipation? Lena forced back the fluttering of her heart and agreed to meet the next evening. The two spent hours at a bar that Lena could afford, simply talking to one another. The whole world around them seemed to vanish, except for the bartender of course, as they somehow made it to the last bell without either of them checking their phones once. Amelie had offered to house Lena at her apartment for the night. Neither one of them was in a fit state to really be walking home alone. The taxi ride was quiet. Their hands somehow became entangled in one another's. Amelie lead them both inside, boasting about her "cramped" living space that could have eaten Lena's twice without flinching. Their faces crashed into one another before Amelie could finish locking the door. They moved as one, bouncing from wall to wall, knocking into anything in their way, as each girl fought for dominance. Amelie's will finally prevailed as they stumbled into her bedroom. She pinned Lena's arms above her head, leaving kisses all over her face and neck as Lena "struggled" to escape her grip. She desperately longed to let her hands wander around the untamed beauty atop of her but, with her submissive fetish, being immobilized made her even hotter. Amelie expertly unbuttoned half of Lena's shirt using her teeth and tongue. The younger woman moaned at the cold air hitting her exposed flesh. One of her nipples had accidentally popped out of her bra in the heat of their struggles. Amelie looked at her body hungrily. She sank her teeth into the soft flesh. Lena's eyes shot open. Her mind was suddenly stone cold sober as she realized how far things had escalated. Using strength that came from pure adrenaline, she pushed Amelie to the floor. "STOP!" The dancer gave her a look of annoyance from the, cursing under her breath. Her face immediately softened at the sight of tears prickling in Lena's eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I" And with that she ran. Ignoring the other woman's calls, she bolted to the street and ran until her aching legs finally took her home._

The two woman walked around the packed house until they found an empty room. It was probably a spare bedroom since the bad was covered in coats. Just in case, Amelie took off her tie and secured it to the outside of the doorknob before locking the door behind them. She parked Lena parallel to the bed and brushed the small mountain of coats away so she could sit on the edge. Carefully undoing the muzzle, she grabbed the younger woman's chin and forced her to face her. Lena kept her eyes glued to the door. "Look at me." Amelie commanded. She growled and Lena's whole body started shaking. The sight of the other girl's quivering lip melted her heart in a second. She gently cupped Lena's cheek and used a softer tone. "Please…look at me." Lena sniffled. Her gaze slowly shifted to Amelie's. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes like needles. "I would like to know what happened the last time we met. Every time I passed by your store, I would always be looking for you and I caught you looking back at me. My last relationship did not end well so it took me a long time to…adjust. I had to work up a great deal of courage to talk to you. I was as nervous as my first performance in front of a full audience and I was overjoyed that you called me so quickly. I told you things I thought I would never speak to a stranger. And I felt you were doing the same. It was like we were connected and then. And then. You just…shut down. You ducked under the window when I walked by. You did not answer my calls. I have shrugged off more men and women then I can count without a second thought. But you…you I cannot get off mind. It is affecting my dreams, my dance and...my heart. My intuition is always spot on. I thought that you, that I…that _we_ …" She paused. "Did you not enjoy yourself?" Lena couldn't find her voice. Everything had shut down. She shook her head fighting back all the negative emotions inside of her. It wasn't fair. She was tired of faking smiles and boundless energy. When would it be her turn to finally be happy? "Did you not want to be intimate with me that night?" She shook her head. "Were you afraid of catching something, of giving something to me?" She shook her head. Amelie bit her lip. "Do you hate me?"

And that was when the flood gates opened. She felt like a little kid, balling her eyes out because she couldn't have what she wanted. "It's-it's not that." Lena gasped between breaths. "I think you're beautiful and I loved the brief time we had together. It felt like we were best mates since forever. It's just that. I'm. I'm not right. Down there."

Amelie scooted closer. She had both hands on the other woman's face now. Soft fingertips were gently brushing back tears. "What is wrong, Cherie? Talk to me, please."

Lena could only let her face fall. She gestured downwards by twitching her head sideways. "Take a look." She moaned to the carpet. "Look and then tell me how disgusting I am before pushing me away like everyone else."

Resolve sparked though Amelie's eyes as she set to work undoing the crotch strap of the straitjacket. She folded the loose strap to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. With quivering hands, she stopped after undoing her pants belt. She looked back up at Lena. She could only nod fiercely and continue to sniffle. Amelie took a deep breath. She undid the metal button and slid down the zipper. The baggy jeans crumpled to her ankles without any resistance. For a moment, Amelie actually got lost gazing at the curves of Lena's pale legs. Her arms and face were tanned from obviously being active under the sun. But her legs were as pale as Amelie's whole body, as if they had never seen the sun. She was caught off guard by the strange shape at Lena's crotch. She was wearing tight boy shorts that could not have been comfortable. Tentatively, she hooked her fingers under the waistline and struggled to pull them over Lena's curved hips. Underneath her underwear was a thick sports cup. Gravity made it clatter to the floor once the tight fabric was no longer constricting it. A hairless dick and pair of balls flopped down in front of the dancer's face. The younger woman had let out an almost silent sigh. She could tell just by looking at the red package that she had kept it as tightly restricted as possible. Thick bruises around her pelvis told her that she probably wore the same setup every day of her life. "MON DIEU! How could you do this to yourself?! The pain must be-"

"Because I'm a freak!" Lena called out. "I always have been. My parents didn't want me. Royal Air Force booted me after the first physical. No woman has ever stayed with me once they learn what I really am." Amelie stood up so that their faces were at eye level, silently taking in all of her pain. "I don't deserve to be with someone as beautiful and perfect as you. It would be like a dog kissing a goddess." Amelie lightly slapped her face. Lena looked up in shock before Amelie started kissing her tears away. She grabbed her balls in one hand to start gently kneading the blood back into them. "W-wait."

"You silly little girl. Of course you are beautiful." Lena began to protest but immediately hissed as she started squeezing her package in her hand. "You are. I told you my intuition is never wrong. Now say it."

"I-I can't. I." The older woman bit into her neck. "I'M BEAUTIFUL!"

The tears had finally stopped cascading down Lena's cheecks. She stared wide-eyed at Amelie and she relaxed her hold and kissed the hickie she had just made. The dancer gracefully kneeled to the floor in one swift motion. "Much better, now let us get to work, Oui?"

"Huh?" Lena squeaked before a high gasp leapt from her throat. The older woman grinned while she started rubbing Lena's head. Coaxing her to get hard. "W-whatcha doing down there, Love?"

"I am raising your self-esteem." It grew ticker in her hand. "And something else too. No one leaves me unsatisfied and gets away with it. Ever."

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Lena's words failed her has Amelie unbuttoned her shirt with one hand and pumped the thickening flesh in the other.

"Merde." Lena's dick continued to grow until it was nearly ten inches long. "How did you keep this beast hidden for so long?" She took the tip in her mouth, gobbling it down until it hit the back of her throat. Gagging, she spit it back out and began pumping it even faster in her hand. She coughed up enough spit to keep it lubed as she mercilessly jerked off Lena's shaft. Luck was not on her side. Winston had strapped her ankles apart to make sure she wouldn't be able to wriggle away. As hard as her reflexes wanted her legs to squeeze shut, she was trapped with no way of stopping the dancer's onslaught.

"Come on, Love. _Please_." It had been a long time since she had last cleaned the pipes. Longer then she could remember. Since Lena hated the sight of her own body, she learned to live with the sexual frustration. Her entire body began to tense. Her teeth ground while her eyes clamped shut.

All at once, everything stopped. Lena looked down in exasperation. A sly smile crossed Amelie's lips. She licked them seductively. "How many days did you ignore me, Cherie?"

Lena had no idea what was going on. Sweat trickled down her neck as she watched the older woman remove her coat and unbutton the rest of her shirt. A silken purple bra was stretching to hold in her magnificent chest. Amelie stood up to her full height, overtaking Lena by a head. "Um." Lena had to think. "Eight days?"

The dancer leaned forward. She hooked her thumbs under her dress and pulled her panties down. The fabric scratched lightly over her leather boots. The sheer purple fabric perfectly matched her thin bra. "That sounds like a good punishment to me, Oui?" Quickly balling up her lingerie, she stuffed them into Lena's mouth and reapplied the muzzle so she couldn't spit them out. She knelt back down on the floor. "Now where were we? Ah yes, seven more times as repentance for making me wait."

The makeshift gag was soaking wet before it had even entered her mouth. She savored the sweet taste of her juices before the full impact of Amelie's words hit her. "Mmmm?" She tried asking. But it was too late, Amelie had already taken her back in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could. Tracing her tongue along the shaft before running it in circles around her already sensitive head. Lena felt herself tensing up once more. Moaning in the sweet, torturous ecstasy of her predicament. She was ready before she knew it. Amelie stopped once again. "Mmm? Mmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Now now, struggling will only make it more excruciating." She brought her teeth over Lena's head before starting to jerk her off with her hand once again. "Six more times and I may let you cum. But if you continue to struggle like that, I may lose count and have to start over." She winked. The younger woman was trapped in the way she had dreamed of for so long. It was even better…and worse then she had ever imagined. Lena's legs felt like jelly. The growing and fading knot in her stomach made her want to scream. She was powerless as time and again Amelie would build her up and suddenly stop to cool her down. Edging was the sweetest torture that she had ever felt. She was ready to beg. To apologize for everything she had ever done. To worship the very feet of the sex goddess before her in order to finally feel relief.

The dancer was good to her word. As eager as she was to plunge her free hand inside herself, she wanted to give Lena her full attention. She wanted her to remember this lesson for the rest of her life. Her only regrets were that she couldn't see the expression on her face, and that the other woman wasn't inside of her already. After what felt like an eternity, they came to the final count. Amelie had already started dripping a small puddle on the floor with her own expectation while she attempted to deep-throat Lena for as long as she could. Gagging from her abdomen, she spit out Lena and pumped with both her hands as hard as her tired arms would allow. "Come on, Lena." She growled breathlessly. "Give it to me. All of it!" The younger girl screamed. Her entire body twisted against the restraints as she came. A broken dam of cum came pouring out of her. Amelie had enough sense to close her eyes but was not prepared for the literal shower she received. Moving to the side, she continued jerking Lena off as she rode out the rest of her orgasm onto the floor. The younger girl slumped forward, nearly toppling the cart in the process. Amelie caught her. She wiped the cum away from her eyes before loosening the muzzle. It fell to the floor along with the wad that was Amelie's panties. Lena's tongue was hanging from her mouth. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon. Amelie started licking some of Lena's essence off her fingers. The younger girl eventually looked up, giving a genuine breathless smile. "It is everywhere. You need to be milked more often, Cherie." She could only giggle. Amelie sighed and grabbed someone's coat to wipe off the rest of her face. She used her drenched panties to pat the last of the residue from Lena's head before putting them in her pocket. She surveyed the small mess they had made. "Merde. I am _not_ cleaning this up." She re-clothed the two of them, taking personal satisfaction in throwing the cup out the window. Lena tried to protest but she was cut off by Amelie reapplying her muzzle. "You are not allowed to wear one of those vile things ever again. I have spoken." She quietly creaked the door open, surveying the empty hallway to ensure no one had been listening. Snaring her tie, she wheeled Lena out and made a beeline for the front door.

"Lena? Where were you?" Winston approached them with a worried look on his face.

"S'all right there, Love." Lena was still somewhat breathless. "I made a friend."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you?"

"The pleasure was all mine." Amelie wasted no time putting Lena's coat over her shoulders. Introductions could be made. But not right now. "But we must be going." She turned her attention back to Lena. "I'm not done with you yet." Lena could only let out a small, excited squeal. "Goodnight, new friend."

"Night, Winston!" Lena called before the door slammed shut in his face.


End file.
